284
by jyaeshika
Summary: Lucy is just an ordinary student girl. Well that is until before our favorite male came in action, and bring a very interesting… READ! NALU ...do you know what Natsu is?
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy is just an ordinary student girl. Well that is until before our favorite male came in action, and bring a very interesting… READ! Not good at summary hehe~!_

XxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxLI NExxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxX

"Oh my! I'm late! I'm late!" I ran along the hallway of my house. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've been living alone for some months now. I just transferred here at Magnolia since then.

Now, I'm currently running to my school 'coz its 7:50 and our class will start at exactly eight o'clock. Our first teacher is the terror of the school. It send shivers on my spine just thinking about it. Well, I'm in front of our school gate. Only few students are there mostly running because it's already late. I abruptly run along the corridors and on to our room. Seeing everybody chatting, I sigh in relief. "The terror is not here yet" I muttered.

"Ohayou Lu-chan! **:D**" called Levy. Levy Mcgarden. She's my best friend. I accidentally met her at the start of the opening ceremony at school.

"Ohayou Levy-chan! I see Ms. Aquarius is not here yet?" I replied.

"Yeah. I think she's picking up the new transfer student."

"Eh, we have a new classmate?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. And I think it's a—"

"Good morning Lucy." Interrupt Gray. Gray Fullbuster my guy best friend in this school. I also met him in the opening ceremony.

"Oh, good morning Gray!" I said as we did our secret hand shake. Not telling how _he he_~

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Oh do you know that were having a new classmate?" I asked.

"No. do we have?" he said. And suddenly the door open and revealed our class president Erza Scarlet.

"Settle down classmates. Our teacher is going to be here soon." She said. I really admire her. She's really beautiful and kind and brave. And take note all the students follow her, either scared or just obedient. I mention the word _scared_ did I? Hmm because she's pretty scary at times that is. Nobody dare to fight back against her.

_Wait a minute. Ms. Aquarius is pretty late too, right? _I asked my self. I search my bag to pick my cell phone to look for the time. _Its 8:10. This is rare._ _She's never been late. I think this classmate of ours is pretty imp_—

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again, revealing our teacher.

"Good Morning class. Sorry I was a bit late, _because of that student humph". _She said and muttered the last part. I didn't really understand it. "Well, we will start the class." Gray raises his right hand.

"I thought we have a new classmate?" he asked. I also thought that.

She twitches first. _I noticed that. _I thought. "About that, it seems that he will not attend his first period. _And he suddenly escaped from his body guards_" she said and muttered the last part I didn't understand. _This is really intriguing Ms. Aquarius don't do that, it's pretty rare, __**really rare**__. What's with that new student? _I thought curiously. "Okay, I want you to get your books and open it on page…" And the class went on.

^_^ Time skip ^_^

I stretched my arms over my head and release a deep sigh. "Yosh. Its recess time." I muttered.

"Come on Lucy, we better hurry or we'll run out of seats." said Gray.

_Ha ha~ what kind of reason is that. _I thought smiling. "Okay" I answered anyway.

Gray, Levy and I walked along the corridors following the path to the canteen. It's slightly far though because we are in the third year, so we were going to pass the second year's building to get there. Our school is pretty huge. The building of the first year and fourth year are align while against them are our level and the second year. (Authors note: do you get it? He he~) Here is the formation.

First year Fourth year Comfort rooms

** Gymnasium CANTEEN **Faculty and others

Third year second year Comfort rooms

We entered the canteen and as always there are many students. We search for a vacant table and sat on it.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Gray, his always a gentleman.

"Well, is it Mr. Gray's treat?" I teased him.

"Why not Lucy-sama" he said in an all too sweet voice that could swoon every girl, but not me. :P Ble~

"Hmm, I want a burger" said Levy.

"Me too!" I said smiling.

"Okay, wait here" he said. And walk away.

Levy and I chatted about some things while waiting for Gray.

"Levy-chan wait here ne? I'm just going to the comfort room." I stand up immediately after hearing an "Okay" from Levy.

I walked inside the comfort room. When I exit the cubicle, I face the sink and the mirror to fix myself and wash my hands. When I was about to go back, a large hand cup my face and suddenly put me in the open cubicle and close it. I was facing the door so I can't see his/her face. I struggle against his hold, I concluded that his a male because his so strong to be a female. _What is he doing in the girl's comfort room and what will happen to me? _I was about to scream when he said:

"Shhhh, I won't hurt you." He said. I mumbled something in his hand, I think he didn't understand that's why he let go of my face, and I said:

"If you're not going to hurt me, what are you going to do? And what are you doing in the females comfort room in the first place?"

"Umm, I-I I—"

"You what?!" I asked kind of impatient

"I was hiding okay! Are you happy now?"

"No! Why did you drag me inside this cubicle?" I asked. I can't see his face 'coz I'm facing the door. I turn around and I was shocked not because I saw his face but because of his action. He suddenly took both my hands and put them over my head and put a knee between my legs. _His so strong! _I thought because I can't get free. "Oi! Oi! What are you doing?" I asked. he put his right hand on my mouth again preventing me to speak.

"Man, Why do you talk so much?" he said more of a question. _Hello! How can I possibly speak your cupping my mouth? _I answered in my mind. Maybe he realized that I can't speak and said: "I will take my hand off of your face if you promise me you won't shout or make unnecessary word, got it?" I slowly nod, because I want his hand out of my face I can't breathe properly.

"Umm, Can I go now?" I asked. He looked into my eyes. _His eyes are onyx black, Wow there are not so many people that have eyes like that. _I thought.

"No, not yet" he said averting his eye.

"Why?" I asked again.

His silent for a while, then he look at me again. His look makes me feel self conscious, specially my position. It's kind of awkward. "I want you to do something." He said, at last.

"What is it? And could you let go of my hands, my position looks kind of awkward you know." I said.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said letting go of me. I caress my right wrist looking at it. He cleared his throat, as if getting my attention. I look up at him 'coz his taller than me. "Umm… co-could you peek at the door and look if there are any man that are in black suit?" he said.

"That's it? Then I can go?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah" he said.

"Okay" I said and open the cubicle door. When I'm out of the cubicle I immediately turn to the main door of the comfort room. I was about to turn the knob, when I suddenly feel him grab my right wrist. I faced him and asked: "what?"

"Just to make sure you won't run away" he said.

"I have my word you know, I never break promises" I retorted slightly offended. He didn't answer back, but he didn't also take his hands off.

**~To Levy and Gray~**

When Gray came to their table he noticed that Lucy's missing. So, he asked Levy.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She went to the comfort room." she replied. Gray put their meal on the table. "I'm kind a worried 'coz she's taking it too long" she added.

"Well I should check on her" Gray said. He walked off after hearing Levy say "Okay".

**~Back to Lucy~**

Lucy opened the door, not wanting to take it too long. Half of her body was outside the door; She looked left, on the garden and benches: none, She looked straight looking at the corridors: none, She was about to look on her right when she heard someone called her name "Lucy"

Lucy was startled, "Gray, it was only you." she said bringing her left hand on the top of her chest, calming herself.

"What's wrong? Levy said your taking too long. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly. _Isn't he sweet, his really my best friend._ She thought.

"Ah, no, I'm not sick" Lucy felt 'him' tug on her wrist "Wait Gray I forgot something inside" she said and went inside the comfort room again.

"What taking you too long?" 'He' asked.

"Ah… my best friend is outside and looking for me. There are no men in black in there, so I should go." Lucy was about to go when 'he' pulled her hand roughly towards him. She was shocked. She remembered he didn't let go of it. She was yanked forward, left hand and her body colliding with his chest "ouch" she said, now caressing her nose. "What was that for idiot" Lucy scolded.

"Is your friend a male?" he whispered in her ear, she shivered.

"Yeah, what's it for you?!" she asked slightly loud.

"Remember this, you shouldn't—"

"Lucy is everything alright?" Gray interrupted 'him' by knocking on the door. Lucy immediately push him away and open the door, pushing it close immediately again and came face to face with Gray, his eyes worried.

"Yeah. Everything's alright." She said not wanting to worry him more. He raised his brow and nodded leaving that aside. Lucy cross her right arm on his left one "Come on" she said and walked away from the comfort room. Little did she know that a pair of onyx eyes is following her muttering things… 'He was interested in the blonde'

XxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxLI NExxxxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxLINExxxxxxxxxX

Well this is practically my first FF that I ever made, and I'm fighting my self of publishing it or not and oh well… I'm just knew here, nice to meet you and take good care of me~!

Let's see what's going to happen next! Right?

Hehe…

A/N: I just want you to know that I am a certified NALU addict fan~! Kyaa~ so if you're like me, we will be great friends. And sorry for some grammatical errors, English is not my first language.

REVIEW! Onegai~

'ja~


	2. 248 c2

**I'm here again with a new chappy~ that is hehe.**

PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yeah. Everything's alright." She said not wanting to worry him more. He raised his brow and nodded leaving that aside. Lucy cross her right arm on his left one "Come on" she said and walked away from the comfort room. Little did she know that a pair of onyx eyes is following her muttering things… 'He was interested in the blonde'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day…**

Lucy is currently walking her way to the library. Levy was waiting for her there. Its Friday today, so they don't have their first class. _It's a vacant time were free. Yay!_ Lucy thought. That's why she loves Friday.

While walking, her mind suddenly remembered the things that happened yesterday. Now that she thought about it. She never saw that guy before. Not that she know all the people in the school. _And why is he hiding anyway? _That question suddenly pop out of her mind. She was deep in thought that's why she haven't notice that somebody is sneaking behind her and cups both of her eyes with his large hand. She suddenly gasped and halted.

"Who's this?" the man said.

Lucy let out a relief sigh and said. "Gray, it's not good to cup somebody else's eyes while walking, you know?" she said that while smiling. Gray let her go and he grinned when he saw her smile.

"If it was you I would say that it's an exception" he teased.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Lucy said puffing her cheeks. She walks faster leaving Gray.

"Come on, I was just joking" he said following her, preventing the urge to laugh in front of her because of her cute expression.

"Whatever you say" she said still pouting.

"Eh, you haven't forgiven me?" he asked with a slight sad expression. "What should I do for you to forgive me?"

"Well if you treat me to lunch then I'll consider it" Lucy then said eyeing him, laughing in the inside.

"If that's the only way my princess Lucy could forgive me then why not."

She smiled that very big smile of her that can enlighten his whole world. Gray can't help but to smile at her too.

And just in time they're in front of the library.

"Are you coming?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. We have a practice. I just escorted you in here." He smiled.

"Well, alright. See you later!" Lucy waved and walked away. Gray watches her retreating form and smiled as he walked to the gymnasium.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere in Magnolia…**

"Have you seen the young master?" asked the old man through the phone.

"Not yet sir, but were trying our best to locate him."

"Good, you better find him soon."

"Yes sir".

And he hung up. "Where is that brat?"He muttered and massaged his mustache.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy and Levy are now currently reading in the library. "Lu-chan, what happen to you yesterday?" Levy suddenly asked.

Lucy raises her head from the book she is reading and look at her best friend. "About that, well there is this guy who's hiding in the girls comfort room and asked for my help. Its kind 'a weird though I never seen him before."

"Guy?" Levy repeated.

"Yeah"

"Why is he in the girls comfort room?"

"I don't know either. But he mentioned about some guys with black suits or something." Lucy said.

"Hope his not some kind of criminal or something" Levy commented out of the blue.

"Come on, don't joke like that Levy-chan" Lucy said hitting Levy's shoulder lightly. Levy just laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere around the school, a male is currently sitting his back against the wall sighing deeply. "Man! I'm so hungry. Why can't they leave me alone? It's not like I'm a kid anymore." He muttered putting his hands behind his head, looking up the sky. "Maybe I should go home for today and eat." He said. Suddenly there are four men in black suits approaching him.

"Natsu-sama, the master is looking for you since yesterday. Please go home now." One of them said, bowing.

_Just in time._ Natsu thought. "Alright, alright. I'm going home." Natsu said standing up.

"Follow us please."

Natsu followed them and went home.

As he arrived at the big mansion, he was greeted by the many maids that bowed to him. "Can you prepare me something to eat? I'm hungry." Natsu said, the maids bowed again and spread doing their designated tasks.

Natsu had just finished eating. "Ah. That hit the spot." He said caressing his tummy.

"Natsu" Said a firm voice.

Natsu turn his head to the side and saw Master Makarov his guardian and the principal of the school. "Yes, Gramps" he said.

"You brat! Where have you been!? We've searching for you since yesterday!"

Natsu cringed. "I was just at school."

"At school? Your bodyguards said that you didn't enter your class!"

"Well I wont until you let me get rid of them. It's not like I'm in grade school. I'm in third year you know."

"But you needed them for your safety"

"I don't need them; I can take care of my self. And besides I have this—"

"Alright. Alright. I get it. You don't have to shout it out loud." Makarov interrupted. "I'll stop the body guards from following you-" Natsu's face lit up "—if, you promised me you will behave and act like a normal student"

Natsu nodded vigorously. "Yes" he said grinning from ear to ear. Makarov just smiled at his childish face. It's very rare to see him like that this days because his always too serious and quiet; His somewhat happy that he can see him smile from time to time.

"You should properly go to class" Makarov said after some time.

"Yeah" Natsu replied standing and leaving for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to wander around the school to familiarize; it's late for me to attend my class at this time." And with that, he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its afternoon class, Lucy and Levy are now on the changing room of the school. It's their PE class the last subject before the weekend.

"What are we going to do today Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"I think the basic rules of basketball…"

"Eh, then we should call Gray and teach us. His in the basketball team after all."

"You're right. But I don't think I am capable of that sport, you know. With this body." Levy said pointing to herself.

"Don't worry Levy-chan you'll be alright." Lucy smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thanks Lu-chan." Levy said smiling also.

The girls went outside the changing room and inside the gymnasium. They were greeted by the boys. "Lucy!" Gray shouted, getting the attention of the said girl. Lucy looks at him and wave, approaching him with Levy beside her.

"Don't be too rough on us, got that?!" Lucy joked punching Gray's arm lightly. Gray faked "ouch" and the three of them laugh.

The teacher blew his whistle to call their attention and discussed the history and basic of basketball.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was walking around the school and end up on the gymnasium. He went inside and climbed up on the stairs to the benches above to walk around and notices that there is a class that is being held. He looked at them and notices the blonde that he encountered at the comfort room yesterday sitting on the floor, he smiled. Beside her were a blue haired girl and a raven haired man. His eyes furrowed when the blonde leaned to the raven haired guy and asked something while the teacher is discussing. The guy answered her and she smiled, the guy smiling back at her. He didn't know why but he doesn't like the guy when he first saw him. _Know that I think about it, his that guy who called her yesterday. Man, why do it looks like they were so close, _he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The teacher had said that they will not do many physical exercises today, just the dribbling. He assigns the guys who are already aware of playing basketball to teach the girls, then he left saying he'll come back in half an hour.

Lucy and Levy were taught by Gray. They are in the left corner of the gym. Gray gave each Lucy and Levy a ball to practice with. He teach the two girls the right position in dribbling and Natsu almost jumps on them when he saw that Gray (though he didn't yet know his name) touch the back of Lucy and bend it a bit forward and his foot touching hers to separate them a bit, Lucy not minding, making him mad a lot more but stop himself. He watched as they laughed, bicker and joke around. He examined every expression that Lucy made, some made his stomach flutter but he doesn't know why. _I'm going to make you pay for letting me feel this way, Blondie._ He thought and he suddenly disappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well that is it for today I guess…

Thank you for all the comments that you've considerately wrote to me. I'm very happy that I find out that there are readers to this story. Don't worry I'll do my best on the subsequent chapters. It's just the start so I'm somewhat slow on the mushy-mushy parts haha... I will let you find out yourselves what the mysteries of this story are aha…so if you think you can sense it, just feel free to tell me what you think that is hehe...and the **LT **(do you know that?) it is becoming pretty obvious in this chappy…but you will encounter more soon…

Thanks for reading! Review and aylabyu!

'ja~


	3. 284 - c3

**jyaeshika: I'm here again bringing you another chapter of 284 of course! **

**i just want to answer Some questions:**

**first is: **'He was interested in the blonde'** -**it was a quote for Natsu (his the one that is interested with the blonde). _haha..sorry to confuse you._

**second: **its my secret for now, Lucille . but you will find out eventually.** Hint: **Natsu in my story is not as dumb and dense as the Natsu that we all know and love. he got his own secrets. that you will figure out if you continue to read...nyehehe...

**that's all THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ;)**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

** Do I have to put a disclaimer? Well you already know that I don't own FT! J Haha**

Lucy and her classmates had just finished their PE class. "Phew. That was tiring" she said cleaning her face with sweat with a towel.

"Yeah. I feel like it took all my energy." Levy replied doing the same. "Come on lets head to the changing room to change clothes so that we could go home." She added stretching her back.

"Okay." Lucy said.

They headed to the girls changing room. There aren't many girls in there, mostly have finished changing and just packing their things. It was almost six o'clock already though so most of the students of the school went home already. Every Friday, Lucy's class would always be the last class to be dismissed. And that's the thing that she hated during Friday.

"Lu-chan, I'll go first to our room and get our bags" shouted Levy through the close cubicle that Lucy's occupying. She had finished changing her clothes and Lucy is not yet done.

"Alright. Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy replied.

Lucy heard the door of the changing room closed. She took off her t-shirt and immediately wears her upper uniform. Humming some tune that popped on her head, she didn't notice that there is someone who entered the room. The culprit locks the door and walks silently to the closed cubicle, smirking while hearing the blonde girl hummed. He saw a bull cap that lie on the counter and wear it. Then he put his body against the wall facing the cubicle, his hands on his pocket, patiently waiting for the girl to finish changing.

When Lucy had finished changing and packing her PE uniform on a paper bag, she unlocks the door of the cubicle, holding the knob and twisting it to open. But before she could widely open it the lights suddenly died. She gasped. _What's happening? _She thought. Suddenly she felt that she couldn't move the paper bag no longer on her hands because they were above her head. She felt that her body was pressed against the wall, someone's pinning her! She thought. Her legs couldn't move because of the culprit's leg. _Man, why am I always in this kind of situation this week. _She was struggling against his hold. Her heart beating fast because of nervousness, her mind screaming only one thing right now: **_SHOUT_**! It said. But as if the man can read her thought, he cupped her mouth before she could scream.

"Don't make a noise or else you wouldn't want what I might do." The man said his voice low. She only nodded not able to do anything. "Don't worry" he added, leaning to her ear. "I just want to know you better."

Lucy can't do anything, but just to listen. She loves her life so she wouldn't disobey him. Then she felt the man sniff her hair. She froze. "You have beautiful scent; it matches your beautiful face." He said then sniffs again. "But that guy's scent is on you too." He added. "If I were you, I wouldn't be around him or any other guy anymore. Or else I might not control myself and do bad things. Because –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-From now on-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.your mine." He finally said, nuzzling to her neck giving it a small kiss, a light suck and a lick.

Lucy breath hitched, she shivered mind blank.

When she finally awake in her shock state, she realize that she was just standing there in the middle of the changing room alone, the lights are on and the door open. _What had just happen? _She asked herself. Then suddenly Levy and Gray came in.

"Lu-chan, are you done? What happened? You look pale." Levy asked worried.

"I-I'm fine Levy-chan" she replied, also unsure of herself. Gray eyed her suspiciously raising his right brow as if reading her. Lucy immediately smiled to not let them worry. "Let's go. It's getting late" she said changing the subject, and grabs them out of the changing room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The weekend passes by nothing different as the other times to Lucy. But she told Levy that Friday night on the phone her strange dream (or is it daydream because she's not sleeping?) none the less, she felt relieve that she have someone to talk to. That thing was just too weird for her to happen. Maybe she just read too much romantic stories at night or something. That's the thing that she wants to tell her self though. But she let that aside, _for now_.

It's a Monday morning. The birds are chirping; the sun is peeking through the curtains. It was a beautiful day for Lucy. She went out of her bed fixing it, stretching a bit then doing her daily routine. She woke up early today so she doesn't have to rush and run in going to school. When she's done, she went outside the door locking it before walking. She took her iPod on her back pack and put the earplugs on her ear, scrolling before putting it in her pocket.

~ Lucy's POV

"Hmm hmm…" I was humming while making my way to school. _This is a very good start of the day. I hope it continue the whole week. _I thought smiling to myself.

I can see the school gates from here now. "Lucy" I was too caught up in the music that I didn't hear someone's calling my name. "Lucy!" I continued walking. I just felt that someone took the earplug on my right ear that I stopped and look.

"Oh Gray. Good Morning!" I smile at him.

"Geez, I was calling you all the way here from the front gate you know?" he said pouting.

"I'm sorry I was too engrossed to the music." I replied. He didn't respond still holding the pout in his face. "Come on Gray, I'm sorry don't be mad." I plead cutely. He stared at me for a while then smiled.

"I can't fight against that face you know that" he muttered. I giggled. "Well, I can just listen to the music also." He said then stands side to side with me, putting the earplug on his right ear. I just stared at him. He was looking in front then to me, he smiled. I also smiled and started to walk.

We walk until we reached our class room, greeting every classmate a 'good morning'. "Well it's a good thing that you're _early_ today. You're even earlier than Levy." He said when I sat to my seat. He seated on my right side.

I pouted "Eh, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing really" he replied stopping the urge to laugh.

"Its just early in the morning and you two are arguing?" Levy said sitting in front of me.

"Eh, Levy-chan, Gray started it." I said pointing to Gray.

"How did I 'started' it?" he said teasing me more.

"W-well you… humph! Whatever!" I said crossing my arms facing the opposite side. _His starting to ruin my beautiful day._

"Hey, stop it. Anyway isn't it a beautiful day today?" levy-chan asked.

"Yeah." Gray answered looking at me. I didn't response.

Suddenly the teacher came. "Good morning class." I didn't notice that its 8. I hurriedly put the iPod on my back pack.

"Good morning Miss Aquarius!" we all said.

"Well, come in Mr. Dragneel." Miss Aquarius said looking at the door. We all look in that way and the door slid open revealing a man. The first thing I noticed him is his not ordinary hair color for males. _It was PINK._

Then I gasped, my hands cupping my mouth, eyes widening. _T-Th-That was him! T-The guy in the COMFORT ROOM!_

And cut!

What will happen in the next chapter?

Read to find out! ^_

And please leave a review of what can you say about this chappy~!


	4. 284 - c4

THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE FOR READING MY STORY! AND FOR FAVORITING FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING!

**~ Gray's POV**

I was looking at the man in front of us when I heard Lucy gasped. I looked to her direction, her hands, both on her mouth as if to prevent herself from shouting and her eyes were wide. I started to worry. _ Why is she reacting like that? Does she know that guy? But she never mention that she have a friend like that, especially with a pink hair. I've known Lucy quite well. I know she'll share that kind of thing to me or at least, to Levy… _I thought and look at Levy, I think she also doesn't know 'coz she also has the same expression that I have. I look at the pink haired guy again in front of us.

**~NORMAL POV**

"Why don't you properly introduce your self?" asked their teacher.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The pink haired guy said plainly. The students waited for any more introductions but Natsu didn't say anything.

Ms. Aquarius clears her throat. "Well, you can seat on the third row next to Ms. Heartfilia."

Natsu smirks for a sec but hide it, walking to the said spot. He put down his bag and looks around. _This'll be interesting._ He thought.

The students scattered around the classroom after the teacher exited. Some are sighing, whining and even complaining of how boring school can be.

Lucy was fixing her books and notes then putting them all in her backpack. She thought about the pink haired guy beside her and decided that she will just shrug off the things that had happened. _Life goes on! _She thought smiling. She looked at Natsu and thought that it would be rude if she just snob him or something so she introduced herself.

"Umm… hi I'm Lucy" she said extending her hand. Natsu looked at her face, then to her extended hand as if contemplating on something. He smiled and was about to shook her hand but another large hand had interjected.

"The name's Gray" he said. Natsu glared at him for second, he gripped Gray's hand tighter than the normal way, the latter doing the same. Lucy just stared at them.

"Wow, it's nice to have you here Natsu. I'm Levy" Levy interrupted their non-verbal fight. The two boys separated and Natsu faced Levy.

"Thanks, nice to meet you. Take care of me."

"Of course."

"Come on Lucy, we'll run out of seats" Gray said.

_That reason again. _Lucy thought then smiled. "Yeah. Ah, Come on Levy-chan"

"Ah, wait. Uhh, want to come?" asked Levy looking towards Natsu.

"No thanks, maybe next time."

"Alright."

And the three walked out of the room, leaving Natsu who watch their retreating back, and then after some time he disappeared on the room.

**~Natsu's POV **

I went home during the lunch break. Gramps called me and said he wants to talk about something important. I walked to his office, and saw him sitting in his extra large chair snoring loudly. I chuckled.

"You called me all the way from school just to watch you sleep?"

He opened his eyes and sit up straight. "Of course not, you brat"

"Well, what is it about?"

"I guess you know the reason why I enrolled you to that school, right?" he asked.

Know that I think about it. Maybe it's because of that thing. "No. Why?" I asked anyway.

"It is for you to find your mate. It must be as soon as possible Natsu. This is the third school. I presume this will be the last. Because in our kind, we must find our mate while were young." he paused. "Or else you wouldn't like the consequence that you might get and be like the others who embraced the bad side."

"Well, I think so too about that, and I don't want to be like that I'm happy with my skills right now and if I want to become stronger, you could teach me and practice. And also I kind of have this girl in my class though she's kinda difficult to have." I paused. "But no worries, I can handle it."

"That's nice. But you mustn't forget that you can't use your—"

"Yeah I know, or else your stupid body guards will follow me like a puppy." I am very irritated when someone's following me. _Wait a minute. Now that gramps told about me having my mate. Ha~ now I know why I'm feeling that way when I'm watching that blonde. Maybe it's the effect? Well it's not wrong to play for a while right? _I thought smirking.

"Just to make sure, brat" he said interrupting my thoughts. "And don't play around. I sensed that you did something." He was smirking at me while saying that. I shrug. "Anyway, can you tell me the girl's name?"

"Not yet Gramps." I said smirking he just smirk back.

"Well you should go now."

"Yeah! `ja~" and I disappear.

**~Lucy's POV**

The three of us were eating on one of the tables in the canteen when Erza approached us.

"Can I join?" she asked.

"Sure." Gray said smiling. We also smiled at her.

"It seems that you were busy these days Erza. It's rare of you to join us for lunch." I asked and eat some fries.

"Yeah, the presidents of every class are having many meetings recently."

"Is that so…" Gray said, and I didn't follow their conversation when I thought of something. _Now that I think about it. I haven't told Gray or even Levy-chan about the encounter between me and Natsu. _I felt bad about that. _Maybe I should just really forget about it 'coz it seems like Natsu don't care about it anyway. Waaah! What is that guy thinking in the first place hiding in the women's comfort room! Know it's kind of awkward to talk to him. Well I will not talk to him until he approach me. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Wait a minute I just decided that I wouldn't think about this! Wa-_

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gray asked me, I didn't notice that I'm holding the fork too harsh. Know they are all staring at me.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry 'bout that. I was… I was spacing out. He-he" I said smiling nervously.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked. "Do you want me to bring you to the clinic?"

"N-No. I'm alright guys don't worry." I said shaking my hand in front of me. They stared at me for a while then shrug it off. _Phew!_

Students went to their seats it's afternoon and was very hot. They were waiting for their next teacher to come in. Lucy and Levy were talking about random things while Gray is on the second door frame talking to his basket ball teammates about their upcoming practices and games. After some minutes Erza came inside with some pile of paper holding on her hands. She stands in front of them. Natsu suddenly enter the room. Erza looked at him and gestured him to sit. Then she clears her throat.

"Classmates, I just want to inform you about the upcoming school festival few weeks from now." She started. The students all talked around, their like bugs that buzz on the air. "Quiet." Erza said with composure, and all the buzzing died down. _Nobody wants to mess up with Erza… _"Anyway, our meeting yesterday was about the 'theme' of our festival and since Halloween is slightly far away, we decided that the event will focus on Halloween concepts. So, I want to have some suggestions tomorrow about what kind of stall or booth that our class will be doing. Understand?" she finalized with a commanding tone.

Lucy, Gray and Levy sweat dropped, _Typical Erza. _They all thought.

"Hai!" all the students replied.

Moments later the teacher came and the class went on.

Review and tell me what you guys think!

And Thanks again to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited my story.

I guess Natsu's 'secret (?)' will be revealed pretty soon… stay tune for it *wink-wink* and I can't wait for the cute fluffy moments and the love fights (?) oooops too much…Sorry can't help my mouth sometimes…Haha

~ 04-26-13


	5. 284 - c5

**Hi.. 2 chapters in a row! this is the change for the late update...but you guys have to expect me a one time week update..aha..but don't worry i'll be putting two chapters or so on every updates...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH MINNA!**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy was walking through the school's hallway with a box full of materials (like cloth and stuff) on her hand. They are preparing for the school festival. Their class decided to open a café with the twist of Halloween theme of course. _And it's more difficult to do than when you think of it. Hay~ but I love festivals! I'm so excited~ _she thought.

"Need help?"

She quickly turns around slightly shock with the sudden question. She meets face to face with the pink haired guy.

"No thanks, I can handle it" she quickly said, then started to walk. She's not yet use of the pink haired guy's presence it's like something's not right. But she can't find a reason on what it was.

"Hey, why do I have this feeling that you're avoiding me?" Natsu asked following and walking side by side with her.

"Eh, me?" Lucy was taken aback for a moment leaning to the side opposite to him, looking at him. His really liking every expressions that this girl's showing to him. Well it's been more than a week since he went to school. In that time he was just examining this girl, not making any move. He wants to investigate more that's why. And now that he has some information about her. His not kinda like an alien who don't know what to do. Lucy then straightens her posture. "Of co—"

"Lucy! Hurry we needed those stuffs!" one of their classmates shouted interrupting Lucy when they were just in front of their room.

"Yeah coming!" Lucy responded. "Umm, talked to you some other time" she told Natsu. Then went inside, helping her classmates.

Natsu glared on the floor for a moment. Why are they always being interjected when their talking. He walks straight, going to the roof top. He want some happy moments now~ he smirks, thinking of some things. He will wait for some good opportunities.

"Ahh~" Lucy stretched her arms above her head sighing. "What a tiring day."

"Yeah, to think that we are just halfway through, guess we have more work to do these coming days." Levy said. Lucy just nodded.

They were not having proper discussions anymore because the whole school is busy preparing for the said fest.

They decided to call it for the day and rest. Their classroom was surrounded by black curtains with purple designs. So it's somewhat dark and it's already five o'clock so the sun is setting. Lucy, Levy and a few classmates were just left in there, fixing their stuffs.

"I need to go to the comfort room, wait for me here, ne Lu-chan?"

"Alright Levy-chan" Lucy replied.

Lucy stands on her seat walking to the window. "Bye Lucy" "Yeah, bye Lucy" her other classmates told her, she waves at them smiling with a "Take care."

When she was in her destination, she slid slightly the curtain to be amaze with the view. _"Waa~ so pretty~"_ she thought. The sun is half way, clouds illuminated with colors yellow, pink and orange. It was really breathtaking.

Natsu walk inside the room getting his bag. He noticed the blonde girl in the window and smirks. He tip toed his way to her and cup her eyes. Lucy gasped and tense for a while but she instantly calmed down. Natsu heard Lucy giggled. His face slightly confused.

"Gray I know it's you. You can't fool me this time." She said. Natsu's face scrunch up his smirk totally faded. He felt a slight pang on the gut.

He took the curtain out of Lucy's hand and surrounds it over them. It looks like they are camouflaging with the room. He did that with just his left hand, his other still on Lucy's eyes cupping them. He took both of her hands on her back. This action made Lucy confuse.

"Hey Gray, what are you-?"

"I'm not that guy" he whispered lowly in her ear. Lucy stiffened, her heart raised in a terrible speed. _I thought that thing was just a dream? _She thought. He sniffs her. "I really like your scent; vanilla and strawberries." Lucy can't utter a single word. She was too stiff to talk and move. Natsu just stared watching her face; her mouth slightly parted and confusion written on her face. Then he felt something in his gut. He smirks, then lean his head towards the spot where her neck and shoulder connected then sucked on it. After some time, he pulled away his lips with a slight 'pop' his smirk growing bigger as he stared at his master piece. He gave her a hickey. His first hickey, he thought. He suddenly face the direction of the door, he sense that someone's 20meters away approaching in their place.

"Don't make me mad, I told you again this time. That's your prize" Then he pulled away on her.

Lucy swiftly turn around but it was too late the man was gone leaving the curtain hanging in the air. (A/N: Man his fast) she's alone again. She slid to the floor her knees turns like jelly her back against the wall. _What was that guy? _She thought.

Moments later Levy came in.

"Lu-chan, Gray said his not going home with us—Lu-chan?" she said that while entering, when she noticed that Lucy was sitting on the floor. "Lu-chan are you alright? What happened?" she abruptly asked.

Lucy looks up at her. "Levy-chan, it's not a dream"

"Huh?"

"It's not a dream, the thing I told you on the phone last time, His real."

"Eh, who is he?"

"I don't know I didn't saw his face. The moment was so fast that it looks like it was just an imagination." Levy crawled down and seated beside Lucy.

"It's alright Lu-chan. At least he didn't hurt you." Lucy just nodded but it looks like she's deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you two doing there? Is something wrong? I thought you already went home?" Gray came up.

"Nothing" Lucy said absentmindedly. Gray stared at her.

"Yeah, we are, just resting" Levy said. "Come on Lu-chan" she added tugging Lucy who came up to her senses.

"Yeah" she replied.

"What happened?" Gray asked now worried.

"Don't worry, I'll take her home" Levy said taking their bags. "We'll tell you tomorrow" she added.

"Yeah" he said.

"Bye, don't worry about me. Go home early okay?"

"Alright, _Mom~" _he smirked lifting the atmosphere.

"S-shut up!"

And they walked home.

**Don't forget to leave a Review for me!**

**'ja~**


	6. 284 - -c6

_"S-shut up!"_

_And they walked home._

It's the day before the much awaited event of the students come. Everyone was really busy right now. Every class is busy with the different booths that are assigned to them. Lucy and her female classmates were busy decorating their room, while the males are fixing the tables putting them on the right places with the commands of Erza. Beside of it all, a certain pink haired guy was nowhere to be seen in the picture.

"Let's have a 30 minutes break everyone." the class president exclaimed.

"Hai!" all the students coordinately responded.

Lucy and Levy seated on one of the tables that are in the room, sipping their juice drinks.

"What are we going to do next Levy-chan?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we will fit our costumes next."

"Ah, that's cool! What part are you assigned?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'm on the 'waitress' role, how 'bout you?"

"We're the same! This'll be fun!"

"Yeah."

"Attention classmates. In a few minutes we will try the fitting of our costumes make sure that we are complete when I come back from office." Erza said.

"Hai." And Erza exited.

The vice president of the class started to count when Gray entered the room. After counting he noticed that they're lacking one classmate.

Lucy stands from her chair and went to go to trash bin which is beside the door to throw her and Levy's empty juice drink.

"Lucy, can you look for Natsu at the rooftop, I think his in there? His not hear yet and you know Erza, when she finds out that someone's missing…" he said not continuing his sentence.

"Alright Jellal, no problem." Lucy replied, her right hand gesturing a thumbs up. She's really a bubbly one.

"Thanks."

"Be back soon." She wave smiling.

She exited the room and went to the stairs up to the rooftop. _Well we needed him somehow for the butler role. It's technically my job to approach him, right? _She thought. She's now standing on the door; twist the knob open to be greeted with the cool wind. _Ah~ it's windy in here. _She walked in slowly, looking around.

Natsu was laying on the shadowed part of the rooftop his laying lazily; hand crossed above his head and his right leg crossed with the other, his really acting lazy.

"Natsu? Are you in here?" he perked up with the sudden call of his name, knowing who the person who spoke without even opening his eyes. He smirked.

"I'm right here" he answered not moving in his spot. Lucy approached him.

"What are you doing there? You're supposed to be helping with the preparations, you know?" she half-scolded half-informed him. She can't help herself from say that as she looked at him just lazily lying in there.

"Well, I don't have any motivation to do that." He replied plainly, acting like he didn't care about the world but he was enjoying himself, and a sudden idea pop up on his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Unless,-"he started ignoring her question, opening his eyes and seating up, his right knee supporting his right elbow; It's an appealing view. "If we make a deal or something."

"Huh?"

"We've been classmates for some weeks now. So if you hangout with me the whole festival I may get motivated; it's just like we're getting to know each other thing." He said smirking beautifully at her.

Lucy thinks about it for a moment. _I guess there's nothing wrong with the offer. And as I remember we haven't talk since that last time. His pretty mysterious in some way though, might as well get to know him._

"Well?" Natsu interrupted her trail of thought.

"Umm…it's alright, I guess."

"Then it's settled!" Natsu shouted happily then smiling hugely at the blonde. _He changed his moods quickly_ Lucy thought, but she can't help but to smile at his childish act.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Lucy whipped their face to the direction of the door as they heard the mention of the blonde's name.

Gray was standing in there catching his breath as he looks around; he saw two forms standing in the shadowed part of the rooftop and approached quickly. "As Jellal said, you're here."

"Yeah, I was just calling Natsu"

"Yeah that's right, she's just calling me. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, well if you just don't slack around she wouldn't have to come all the way here." Gray replied facing him. "Why are you here anyway? We are all busy preparing for the fest."

"What's it to you—"

"Guys we should go, Erza might be there now" Lucy interrupted waving her hands, sensing their heated stares.

"Come on Lucy" Gray said after some pause, tugging on her arm. They started to walk away.

"Don't forget about our deal Luce." Natsu stated. Gray and Lucy stopped walking and face him.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, I won't. You should come along though. And Luce? What's with that?"

"That's your nickname for me." Natsu replied smirking at Gray and walking passed them.

Gray stared at the spot Natsu is before then he looked at Lucy with a questioning gaze. Lucy just shrug "Come on" she said.

"What does he meant by that?"

"I don't know, he just calls me that."

"No, I mean what deal?"

"I'll tell you later. Hurry if Erza's there we're dead meat." She said giggling. She notices that Gray's not moving so she grabs his wrist to pull him and starts walking. Gray was startled at first but immediately recovered. He stares at his left hand that is being pulled by the blonde, he smile secretly and let himself being pulled by Lucy.

When they arrive, Lucy put Gray's hand down and slowly opened the door. All eyes were on them, specially the eyes of the red head class president. She was glaring on both of them. Their classmates gulped. Natsu was seating in the corner also looking at them.

"Your late!" she said. "Where have you been?!"

"Uh...we…"

"I ask something from them, that's why their late" Jellal helped them quickly.

Erza clears her throat "We should continue. Lucy" she said. Lucy stands straight and exhales a 'Hai!' Natsu chuckles at this. _A new expression. _He thought. "You help the other girls in the boys' costumes." Lucy nodded. "And Gray,"

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself inside so that you could fit your costume"

"Ah, Yeah sure."

And they did as they were told. Some of the girls are in the corner, distributing the costumes; they decided that they will fit the boys' costumes first. Lucy is in the other corner with Levy and some of their classmates, they are adjusting the males' costumes to their comfortable sizes. The boys have different costumes but primarily revolving on the vampire, wolf like and zombie characters.

Gray walked towards Lucy after putting his Vampire costume (which is a dark blue long sleeve, a vest, black pants and shoes) his cloak still on hand.

"Wow, not bad." Lucy commented when Gray is in front of her. Gray smiled. She stared at him for a moment a finger on her chin thinking of something that might make a unique appearance on Gray 'coz they are many of the boys who are vampire in character.

"Maybe if I fold this" she said extending Gray's arm in front of her and roll his sleeves up to his elbows. After that, backs away slightly and look at him. "Hmm…could you put your cloak on?"

"Yeah" Gray does as she told and put it in. Lucy signaled him to turn around, he did.

"Perfect"

"Thanks"

"No prob" she replied smiling. Gray left and went with the other boys who are finished. Lucy sighs and stretched a bit. Then another man came, it was Natsu, he was still in his uniform and his costume was still on the paper bag.

"Natsu, why didn't you change yet?"

"The comfort room is full; you can't even put a post in there"

"Eh, how can I check it if your not wearing it?"

"I'll just change here" he said as if it's the most normal thing to do.

"A-are you an idiot?! There were girls in here!" she stuttered blushing slightly. But it didn't pass unnoticed by Natsu. _I like that~ _he thought.

"Well you could place the curtain over me so that no one can see me."

"W-well, wait here, I'm just gonna call Gray to help yo—"

"I said you Luce not Gray" he emphasized her nickname.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"'coz your in charge of helping us boys" he said, his really enjoying this. Lucy's blush slightly deepen, she's not use to this kind of things. Her private space is very huge when it comes to situations like this but Natsu is somewhat moving towards on that space little by little.

"…*sigh* alright, it is my job" Lucy is very dutiful when it comes to her obligations. It's like she will do everything to accomplish her task.

Natsu grins and walked in one of the four corner of the room, Lucy following behind him. He can't help the smirk that is growing each and every second on his handsome face. He tugged the curtain and gesture it to Lucy who was making her way towards him. Lucy holds the black curtain and notices that Natsu's not removing his hold. She gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Come inside" he said. Lucy blushed dark red at this.

"I-I-Idiot! I won't go in there!" she half-shouted

"Come on, your just going to hold it from the inside, isn't it the same?" he really like that face of her.

"O-of course not, Idiot!" she flushed more looking away. "If you insist more I'll leave you here."

"Alright-alright, I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?" he mutters releasing the curtain and starts changing inside the cocoon like curtain. Lucy cools herself down ignoring his last statement.

After some moments her muscles starts to ache 'coz Natsu so tall compared to her so she have to stretch her arms up. "Aren't you done?" she asked.

"Not yet, just a minute." He answered.

Gray saw Lucy in the corner, and notices that she's not comfortable in her direction. He walks towards her.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked helping her. He was towering her, his chest almost touching her back.

"Oh Gray, thanks, just helping our classmate change. He said the male comfort room is packed." She exclaimed moving to her side so she was just stretching her left arm up Gray holding the other end.

Natsu was about to put his tie when he heard the two person on the opposite side of the curtain talks comfortably with each other, he was a bit annoyed by it. He just holds his tie and exited in curtain, startling Gray and Lucy.

Lucy looked at him; he was wearing a black sleeve, a dark pants and black shoes he was playing a vampire too. Gray look at him too, slightly shocked of the unexpected guy that walked out the curtains.

Natsu stand there, his left hand in his pocket, and then he lifts his right hand which was holding his tie and extends it to Lucy. Lucy looked confuse.

"I can't put it" he lied. Lucy just stares at him, then took the tie from his hand. She took a step forward completely face to face with the pink haired guy, Gray on her side watching them. She slowly put the tie on his neck, then starts doing it neatly. Gray just 'tsk-ed' at the view, annoyance can be seen in his handsome face. After some time, Lucy was finished; she looked at the man in front of her then smiled on how he matches the dress. "Thanks Luce" he said, smiling cutely. Gray's annoyance increased.

"Alright boys, Lined up here were going to make a briefing" Erza suddenly said.

"See you Luce" Natsu exclaims emphasizing the word 'Luce' and he walked to the piling boys after Lucy nodded. Gray looked at Natsu retreating, then at Lucy who also looks at him. She gestures for him to go there and smiled sweetly, Gray pat her head and walk away.

_Natsu - 1point~_

_Gray –zero~_

_Ha-ha-ha~ _Natsu thought as he smirks hugely.

**don't forget to leave a lovely REVIEW for muah~ **

**'ja~**

~ 4-27-13


	7. 284 - c7

**New chappy~ well I'm having summer class so it was kinda late. **

**And for a question, it's kinda like that aha, and it depends on what you everyone would like for this story to happen. **

**ENJOY~ XD**

_Natsu - 1point~_

_Gray –zero~_

_Ha-ha-ha~ Natsu thought as he smirks hugely._

XxxxxxxxxxX

All the girls decided that they will just bring their designated costumes at home, since it's already late and they know how to adjust and decorate them than the boys are.

Lucy went home with Levy, Erza and Gray after they have finished fixing some finishing touches to their booth. It was very beautiful. The touch of Halloween is very much adapted. The tables were decorated with black cloth as the sheet and the chairs were violet in color. There are spiders and spider webs hanging on the room. Pumpkins were on every corner, it was worth the hard work of the students.

While walking home, they talk about some things and how exciting the school festival would be tomorrow. When Lucy bid farewell to her friends, she immediately went inside her apartment. "Tadaima~" she spoke as she enter. She take of her shoes, placing them neatly on the shoe rack before walking to the living room and slouch on the couch. This a lot of work is making her tired. She thought. She's just there for some minutes. When she regained energy, she decided to take a bath. She walk to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to fill the tub. After that she started to strip. After taking of her upper garment, she noticed the small red mark that was on her neck. She slowly reaches and examined it. _It's a nice thing that nobody noticed it in the class. Hope this'll be gone tomorrow _she thought. After taking off all her clothes she turns off the faucet and sinks in the tub, closing her eyes and relaxes.

XxxxxxxxxxX

It was the day of the festival, Lucy woke up in a good mood, and she had enough sleep in the night. Stretching a bit, she hastily walked to the bath room feeling the excitement allover her system. _Its time to enjoy school activities for a while~ _she thought as she giggle to herself. After doing her morning rituals (you know, taking a bath, wearing uniform, fixing herself and those stuffs), she went down to her kitchen, took some bread and a bottle of water that she put in her bag. She started walking to her door for school.

Students all lined up on the gymnasium, about to make the proper remarks about the fest. It was noisy; you can obviously tell that everyone is excited. Lucy was talking to Levy and other classmates while waiting for the principal, she hadn't seen Gray up to this time. _His probably late. It's not like him though, hmm… _she thought.

Natsu walked to the gymnasium lazily, he saw Lucy talking with their classmates and noticed that Gray was not around. _Luck for me~ _he thought. He just stares at the blonde girl.

"*cough* Good morning everyone!" the principal said. In a matter of seconds all the attention was on him."Today is the day of our school festival with a twist of Halloween of course." He paused. "Prepare your booths and Enjoy!" the students shouted their agreement with the principal. After that, they scattered around preparing for the opening of their designated booth.

Lucy and Levy were walking their way to the females changing room. They decided to change there 'coz the females comfort room was stuffed. While on their way, she saw Natsu with the other guys waiting in front of the male comfort room. Natsu also glanced on her spot and smirked. _Speaking of guys, Gray hadn't showed yet. _Lucy thought a little worried.

Natsu mouthed the word 'deal' to her. And she immediately remembered their deal. She just smiled at him sheepishly and continued walking.

When they are finished dressing, Lucy can't help the smile on her face while she's looking in the mirror _this outfit was so cute~ _she thought. She decided to tie her hair in two pigtails making it cuter (her outfit was like the one she wears when they infiltrate the Everlue mansion. But this time her head band was color black. All the girls have the same outfit but different in colors.) She went out of the room after that waiting for Levy to finish.

"Sorry for the wait Lu-chan" Levy said walking out of the room.

"I don't mind." She smiled sweetly

"Wow, the outfit looks great on you!" Levy said smiling and adoring her best friend.

"Thanks! You too... I'm so excited!"

"Me too. Come on, we better hurry."

"Yeah" and they walk to their room.

As they enter the room, they were greeted with many compliments. Every guy stares at them specially the one we know very well, with a pink hair~.

In less than 20mintes they will open the café, so every one were very busy making they're final adjustments. Erza was giving orders on where things should properly be while she also fixes stuff from time to time.

"Okay! The names that I will be calling will be the first to promote and get customers." The red haired class president announced getting the attention of her classmates. "Loke, Jet, Natsu and Gray" _Why do I have to walk outside and promote this café? I should be here watching Lucy _Natsu thought annoyed. He looked to the direction of Lucy who was busy helping on the arrangements of the foods in the 'Menu'. Lucy, feeling that someone's staring at her look around, she saw Natsu staring at her and she raised her hand making thumbs up to signal him 'you can do it'. Natsu frown for a moment not liking the idea that she won't be around the blonde, but he have to do it to spend the rest of the day with her. So he just smiles as a response, and lined up with his other companion.

"Where's Gray?" Erza asked.

"We haven't seen him since this morning Erza-san" Max answered unsteadily.

"Hmm... Guess I will just assign him on other task when he comes. You take his place." She finalized.

"H-Hai" Max answered hurriedly afraid of the red head.

In a minute the fire works boomed above the sky, signaling to open the booths and that the festival was open for outsiders to come in.

Lucy and her classmates were busy serving in the café. It was a magnificent idea to make promotion of it. Lucy can't stay in a single table in 5minutes because of many customers. But she always keeps her sweet smile on everyone who approaches her.

It was 12:30 noon, they were still busy, but Lucy and her other classmates were substituted with the others to take their break. Gray came in school in some minute, he hurriedly walk to where Lucy was which is on the back (being the storage of foods which is covered with curtain) of the room.

"What did I miss?"

Lucy gasp, she was too preoccupied that she didn't notice the presence of Gray. "Gray!" she shrieked. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I had a urgent business at home so…" he started but didn't continue

"Ah, well Erza was looking for you. You are supposed to be one of the promoters."

"Eh, where is she?" he asked looking around. "I'm screwed, I thought she hadn't noticed my absence." H added slightly pouting. Lucy just giggled.

"Well I had just taken my break. Talk to her, I think she's on the registrar."

"Yeah, well…-"

"Luce, is it your break?" Gray was interrupted by the pink haired man.

Lucy faced Natsu "Yeah".

"That's nice me too. Let's go?"

"Go to where?" Gray asked confused. He shifted his gaze from Lucy to Natsu.

"Well, we're going to walk around the campus to see other booths and stands. Got a problem?" Natsu explains with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean the both of yo—"

"Gray you were here." They heard the scary sound of Erza's voice. The three of them look at her. "You will be promoting our café so better get ready and dress." She said.

Gray didn't respond he just stared at the blonde.

"Uhmm...you should get ready Gray." Lucy said smiling at him as she walked out of the room Erza following after her.

"Yeah, better get ready" Natsu said while passing him. Gray grabs his arm.

"Don't you do stupid things, squinty-eyes"

"Whose you calling squinty-eyes, you droopy-eyes?"

"Is there any other guy here?" Gray mocked

"You wanna go stripper-?" Natsu countered while Gray was taking off his shirt. But he was cut off as he heard the voice of Lucy calling him. He paused, straightens himself and smirked. "Well I don't have time for now. See you later~" he teased and walk off.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **I will also be having summer job on the incoming weeks before school semester starts so just wait for my update~

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review~ ;)


	8. 284 - c8

**_Previously~_**

_"You wanna go stripper-?" Natsu countered while Gray was taking off his shirt. But he was cut off as he heard the voice of Lucy calling him. He paused, straightens himself and smirked. "Well I don't have time for now. See you later~" he teased and walk off._

xxxxx

Lucy was waiting for Natsu outside their classroom. _Why is he taking too long? _She wondered. She was standing there, her back against the wall across the door. She can see the slight line of people that is forming in front of their classroom. She can't help but smile at the thought of their café being a success. She observe as people came and pass by. Smiling and talking of how lovely and scary the booths are. After some minute the pink haired guy came out of the door with his goofy grin.

"Did you wait too long?" he asked as he approached the blonde.

"Not really, what are we going to do? Where should we start?" the blonde asked, well this is the deal right? She thought.  
"Whoa, didn't know that you're that excited about this." The blonde blush at Natsu's statement, she looked away for a moment, composing herself. She didn't really get why does her face becoming hot when she's with this guy.

"S-shut up, it's the deal. Don't think anything else." She muttered. Natsu just chuckle.

"Alright, as you say." He said, but the smirk on his handsome face was visible.

They walk to the corridor of the school. Lucy was smiling at everything that she see; the beautiful designs, the booths and the likes. Natsu was silent on that time, looking around and staring at the blonde his walking side by side with.

"Uwaah, that hunted house booth was so scary. I thought I'll have a heart attack." A girl said while walking with her friends.

Lucy flinched at the mention of the word hunted house. _Just the sound of it was creepy. _She thought. Natsu with his fast reflexes, notice the blonde. He smirks

"Hmm, I think it's a good idea if we go to the hunted house." He muttered, with matching gesture of scratching his chin and a thinking face. The blonde look at him in horror.

"I think…umm…we should go somewhere else."

"But I want to go there"

"Didn't you heard the girl, she said it was so scary"

"And?...that's what makes it more interesting Luce" Natsu said.

"But I don't want to go there"

"Why? Are you scared? Is Princess Luce scared?" he teased more. Lucy glared at him. Not liking of how he was teasing and provoking her. She opens her mouth to retort but was cut off by the pink head. "Alright, we should decide it fairly." He started, Lucy was looking at him, her glaring face turns in a confuse one. Natsu look around. "How 'bout a competition?" he then asked looking at Lucy.

"What kind of competition do you mean?"

"Hmm, how about that booth over there?" he said as he pointed at a certain booth. Lucy followed the direction of his hand. He was pointing at the booth which has the word 'Shooting Challenge' on it. "We have basketball class right? I think it's not bad of a competition."

Lucy thought about it. _Well since Gray helps me when were practicing in PE class. Maybe I could win this. And I haven't seen Natsu play before so I think his either not interested or not good in it. Hmm, what should I do? _Some cells in her mind were arguing of what to do. And after some minutes of silence between them she spoke. "Alright" at the mention of these words, Natsu smirk goofily.

"It's settled then! And the price is if you win, we won't go to the hunted house and do what you want, but if I win you will do what I want and that is going to the hunted house with me." The pink haired man explained. The blonde girl nodded in determination. Natsu can't help but smile at this new expression that he saw, her _determined_ face was cute to his eyes that he want to come to the blonde, hug her tightly and never let go, but control himself. He had decided that this blonde was what he was looking for. The only thing that he has to solve is how will he convince and tell her all about him, specially his most secret? Will she accept it? But he will step that aside for later because he has a very _interesting _competition to deal with now. And teasing her for now was fun to do. "Let's go!" and they walk to the direction of the said booth.

"Okay you just have to shoot basketballs as many as you can, but it's not that easy because there are surprise thrills that you will encounter. Please position yourselves on your slots and Enjoy!" the instructor said as Natsu and Lucy made their way to their position. They were standing side by side with each other, facing the most likely seven feet ring. (You know like in the arcade) Lucy was in focus while Natsu was just looking at her, enjoying. She looked at him and smile, he smiled back. _This'll be really good _he thought. The instructor whistled, "Ready… and START!"

As that word comes out of the instructor's mouth they started to get balls in front of them and shoot them on the ring. Lucy was focusing very intently and doing her best as to shoot as many as she can, she was doing it because she's scared in going in that hunted house though she won't admit it to her opponent. Natsu was following the phase of how Lucy throws the balls and glance at her from time to time. Their score was not far from each other giving Lucy more determination. She was enjoying it somehow, because Natsu sometimes make side comments of anything that pop out of his mind making the both of them laugh. But a sudden thing happened on the last 10seconds. The lights on the room blinked! Turning on and of non-stop, this made Lucy loose focus and because Natsu has unbeatable eyesight and it was normal for him to see in the dark he had won, in the score of 17-19.

Lucy hasn't moved in her spot, her expression: looking at the ring in front, mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. (Imagining it makes me giggle XD) "Thank you very much for participating! Hope you enjoyed our little event and the thrills. Come back again! And congratulations to the winner you may claim your price in the counter." the announcer said smiling widely as he started to collect the balls that have been thrown.

Natsu stared at the blonde in his side. "Hey Luce, shut your mouth flies might come in" he teased. The blonde awakened from her reverie and blushed. How embarrassing he caught her dozing off. Then she realizes his statement.

"S-Shut up" she said looking away from him with a pouting face crossing her arms.

"Well I had won which means you have to what I want and that is going to the hunted house!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly with matching shining eyes that is.

Lucy's body drain from any color that it had. _Oh god help me… _she thought.

xxxxx

And I cut it there!

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading my story **Unexpectedly**! I mean I was so very happy that the readers loved it, and also for reading this story too. Your reviews make me inspired of writing, and since I'm a newbie here I know that I have to learn a lot and I will do my best for it.

And the question of having **Unexpectedly **a sequel, well maybe it will be judge depending on how many reviews it will get.

And also for this story I really don't know what to happen next its still swirling in my brain thinking of how to write it ha-ha… is this story okay? But to be honest I feel it being slow or maybe it's just me because I want you to know what Natsu's secret is. Did you find it out? Tell me! Tell me! Just write it on the box below. BD Want some clue? (His kinds have fast reflexes, they can also read normal people's mind when they use their powers.—I think some of you might guess it already.)

And –this is the last promise *smiles sheepishly* -it is my very special day today! Ha-ha I'd turn in the Legal age. I'm so happy~ give me review as gift ne? I will give you virtual cookies! Sorry for the long author's note though. *scratch the back of the neck and smiles*

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! –many things will happen and will be find out?—maybe…BYE!

~jyaeshika


	9. 284 - c9

_**Previously~**_

"_Well I had won which means you have to what I want and that is going to the hunted house!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly with matching shining eyes that is._

_Lucy's body drain from any color that it had. _Oh god help me_… she thought._

xxxxx

It was 4:30 in the afternoon when they arrive at the so called 'hunted house' Lucy was shivering just thinking about it. Natsu hurriedly paid for their tickets and went back to Lucy. He was smiling from ear to ear, a sign that he was really excited while Lucy was the opposite. They were now standing at the entrance.

"N-Natsu uhmm can you just go there with somebody else? I-I'm not feeling good on going in there."

"But Luce we had a deal and a competition for this, so it's settled! ~" Natsu whined back with his childish pouting face, which he really expresses rarely to other people. Lucy was feeling guilty especially when she's looking in that face of his. _Alright, alright, it's my obligation because I loose, I must do this; I must do this… _she thought over and over again.

"Okay!" said the lady on the door frame of the booth to get their attention. "Next batch; get ready to enter the booth. Please wear this glow in the dark bands as a souvenir. Thank you very much" she announced smiling widely. She handed everyone the bands, some of the people are squealing and giggling of how they were excited, some were just standing there waiting patiently for their turn. Natsu took two of the bands, he wore the first one and handed Lucy the other one, Lucy hesitantly wore it.

"Don't worry Luce, this'll be fun" Natsu reassured the blonde. Lucy just looks at him and smiles a little bit.

XxxxX

It was quiet as they enter the door of the booth. Waving the curtain in front, Natsu was leading the way and Lucy was following behind him, not wanting to be separated much because she was scared. She look from left to right and saw various things like, a skeleton sitting on the floor with some stuffs and webs, a portrait of a scary lady with long black hair that almost occupy all of her face, bats that were here and there and a lot more.

"It's not that scary inside, how boring" Natsu commented out of the blue, Lucy looked at him as if he was having another head.

"Y-you don't have to say that. What if the staff hears you and get offended." She said quietly. _Well his right though it's not that scary in here _shethought calming down. She looked at the pink head, confuse with the way his face was smirking hugely, even though it's pretty dark, she could see his teeth that were shining in the little light that they have. Did she say something good? She thought. "What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Didn't you know Luce? You just said something magnificent"

"Huh?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought that it will be fine to have some fun with the staffs here." He said, Lucy not understanding him still. She was not that scared now. "Come on, lets explore this so called 'hunted house'" he said skipping the topic. Lucy followed him and decided to just shrug it off.

When they were half way through, Lucy was having some strange feeling that there is something wrong, why isn't scary in here? Though she heard the girl earlier that she almost had a heart attack. Too engrossed in her thought she didn't notice that Natsu was 2meters away from her.

"KYAAAA!" she screamed when a cold hand touched her right shoulder. She immediately run in front of her mostly by instinct, her eyes closed tightly. While running, she was stopped by the hand on her arm.

"What's wrong Luce?" he asked. Lucy tremble almost crying, she look at Natsu.

"T-There is something in there…" she trailed off pointing behind her.

"Don't worry, they were fake and just stay close to me"

They were now walking side by side slowly. The atmosphere in the room changing, just a little earlier it was like nothing, now it was scary especially with the effects and things that they pass by. _Nice _Natsu thought. He doesn't have to do what his thinking earlier.

Lucy was trembling with the creepy imaginations that were swirling on her head. She moves closer to Natsu as they walk, maybe because of instinct. Natsu liking the situation; he was clear with the idea that Lucy was his mate; all he just have to do is to wait for Lucy to know him and for him to have a good timing to tell Lucy his secret that he hope she could accept without difficulty.

A screeching scream was heard in the room that made Lucy flinch and close her eyes. And because of that she hadn't notice the glass vase on her side, she accidentally pushed it with her left hand and it scattered on the ground.

"Are you alright Luce?" Natsu asked holding both of her shoulders, she turn the blonde to face him. As Lucy opens her eyes she notices that the glow in the dark band was not on her left wrist anymore. She looked down and found it on the ground. Natsu was making a confuse face with this. She slowly reach for it and because of the darkness, she couldn't see some of the broken vase's pieces.

"Ouch!" she shouted as she looked at her finger that was bleeding. Natsu immediately turn around, his eyes changing from black onyx to red ones and fangs forming on his teeth. His instinct of smell was overwhelming, especially when there's a fresh blood just a few feet away from him. He can smell it, very strongly to add on. He smelled that Lucy's blood was delicious even without tasting it. He was controlling himself now with the very strength that he has, so that he won't pounce on his mate at this very moment which is very hard.

Lucy winced in pain as she clenched her right hand pointer finger with her left hand, her eyes forming tears that were going to fall any moment now. As Natsu composes himself, he faced the blonde and felt that she was really in pain. He thinks of something to do and when an idea pops up on his mind, he was sure that he will be suffering the consequences of it. He reaches for Lucy's hand and tugs her to stand up. When Lucy was facing him, he slowly put her finger on his mouth to stop it from bleeding. He can't use his abilities to heal it though because Lucy might get some suspicious thought. But as he thought earlier he will suffer very badly with this action. Why? Because he had taste her, his mate. And he will be having a very hard time controlling now because of this. He will admit though that Lucy's blood was very delicious; very much his liking. He slightly scrapes his teeth on her finger to lessen the throbbing pin that she was feeling.

Lucy was dumbfounded on what Natsu was doing. She can't believe what he was doing. She can't even move on her spot, just staring, mouth open, and eyes wide. She felt that Natsu scratch her finger with his teeth that made her wake up and back to reality. Her face turns the color of a tomato in this moment. She immediately took her hand away from his face.

"I-I'm alright" she said looking down. And as if on cue the staffs came with flash lights on their hands and guide them on the exit. They were silent as they went out on the open, Lucy's face was slightly red and Natsu was containing himself.

"Are you okay now Luce?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Y-yeah. It's not painful" she replied. They walk in silent after that. Natsu saw a store and went to it to buy something. Lucy halted confuse of Natsu's movements. When Natsu came back, he was holding a pink band aid.

"Give me your hand"

"E-eh?" Lucy hesitantly gives her hand to him. Natsu put the band aid over her slightly swollen wounded hand. Lucy was just looking on what he was doing. _I think he got his gentle side too_ she thought. "Thank you" she smiled at him, her very sincere smile. Natsu noted another expression on his list that is written on his head. Beautiful, he thought.

"No problem"

XxxxX

There you have it, chapter 9!

I really don't know what to say… I guess you find out what Natsu is right? Tell me! Tell me!

Thank you very much and don't forget to leave a review! :D


	10. 284 - c10

_**Previously~**_

"_Give me your hand"_

"_E-eh?" Lucy hesitantly gives her hand to him. Natsu put the band aid over her slightly swollen wounded hand. Lucy was just looking on what he was doing. I think he got his gentle side too she thought. "Thank you" she smiled at him, her very sincere smile. Natsu noted another expression on his list that is written on his head. Beautiful, he thought._

"_No problem"_

xxxxx

Lucy sighed as she pops out her head from the waters; her mind was coming back again to the reality of thinking. She was currently taking a hot _relaxing_ bath-or that what she thought because, her mind won't relax that much this days. She was kind of going in a new level with her friendship with Natsu and she was mesmerized by his kindness. She doesn't know that he had that in him. Her mind was confused right know. Why was Natsu being kind to her these days? Why does she feel something strange when she's with him though she had just known him for only months? Why there's a sudden change? These are few of the many questions that she was thinking and having problems with. She sinks her head again. Until this time all she's thinking was Natsu. "Ha… I guess I should go now or I might catch a cold." She mumbled. And with that, she stands on the tub, took a towel and went out. After changing in her pajamas, she went to her desk wrote on her diary about anything that happened and went to bed.

xxxxx

A very beautiful girl with blue hair went out of the train. She wore a blue dress with blue shoes and a blue hat. Some people stared at her. Even though the night was dark, her beautiful features and weird clothing style (others thought its weird) she would easily get attention. She walks to the benches waiting for a taxi to come when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller Id and clears her throat as she read the codename 'Master'. "Hai Master." She greeted

"Where are you now _blue_?" the master asked.

"Ju-Blue had just gotten out the train, master. Blue will do her task in the morning and process the papers today to move on her new school." Blue said informingly

"Good, I know that you already know what to do. But don't make any move or be suspicious, just watch him and find out who had he choose. He was sneaky at times though he just acts like an idiot most of the times."

"Hai, J-Blue will take note of that."

"Good and you have to be used when calling your code name. Be careful there."

"Hai, arigato master" she said bowing to no one, seconds later she heard the dial tone which was signaling that the other line cuts the conversation. She puts her cell phone on her pocket. She was just sitting there now, waiting for the taxi that is taking too long for her liking, but she doesn't have the right to complain though because it's already almost 8 o'clock in the evening. As she seats there, not doing anything in particular, her eyes bulge out of their position and her mouth hung lowly as to how it was widely open; A cool looking guy with raven hair riding on a bicycle with headphones on his head, his clothes just a simple white shirt and blue short pants but totally make him cool. And the way he manage to ride on his bicycle made her heart pumps rapidly she thought she was going to pass out. As the man passes her, she abruptly stands up and followed him with her crystal shining eyes and you could see hearts on them too. She watched him as he grow smaller and smaller in every second that passed. When his gone. She claps her hands together and looked up the sky dreamingly. "Kami-sama! Arigato gozaimas!" she shouted. Some people that were passing by or just went out of the train looked at her strangely as if she was going crazy but she don't care nonetheless. She was too happy of the situation. And because of too much happiness she decided to just walk, mumbling something about a prince charming or something like that dreamily.

xxxxx

Here it is! Sorry it was short. This is my shortest chapter, don't worry I'll try to make the next longer. But guess what a new character! Yay! Guess you find out who she was. Who? Who? Tellllllll meee…

And in the next chapter, there will be a very big revelation that will happen! Watch out ne?

Thank you very much and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!

~jyaeshika

6-7-13


	11. 284 - c11

**Hey there! I know it's been a while since I updated this… gomenasai...Don't worry I wont leave this story hanging... =)**

**Chapter 11 of 284! Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave a REVIEW it will be much appreciated!**

**And I want to THANK ALL OF YOU FOR FAVORITING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING! I really love you guys! XD**

* * *

*********youknowIcanbealine**********youknowIcanbeal ine**********youknowIcanbealine*********

In the classroom. Another day to begin with. Students scattered around the room, chatting somewhat loudly about their weekend. It was early though, that you could only spot one person of the main characters, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray sat in his seat then looks around. _Hmmm… no sign of Lucy or Levy around, well it's early anyway,_ he thought. He just sat there, well not until one of his classmates which was also part of the basketball team called him. "Gray!" exclaimed Elfman the center of the basketball team. He motioned his hand so that Gray would come to him. Gray stands up and went to the big man.

"What's up?" he asked as he approach him.

"As a _man_, I will do the task that the couch told me, and that is to inform you that our practice later this afternoon is cancelled, but, our practice for tomorrow will be extended. That's my duty as a _man_!" Gray animatedly sweat drop. _That habit of Elfman on being a man is really funny sometimes_, he thought.

"Oh, is that so? Well we can have a break then" Gray said grinning cheekily. As he said that, Levy came in the room, as usual her nose stuck in a book. Gray glanced at her. _Really how can Levy read a book and don't bump into someone?_ He faces Elfman again "Thanks Elf and you did your job as a man" he and the big man laughed slightly. "Well see you around" Gray bid; Elfman nodded and walk wherever in the room.

Gray then went to Levy. "Morning Lev!" he greeted.

Levy look up to her book and saw who greeted her. "Oh, Gray, morning!" she look around "Lu-chan's not here yet?" she asked afterward.

"Is she here? Can you see her? Well, I don't" Gray said. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Tss… go talk to someone else." She said irritated. Gray chuckles.

"I was just joking because you're so serious on the thing on your nose" Levy just ignored Gray and continued reading.

After some minutes our blonde entered the room with her earplugs and all—Gray noticed that. She walks on her chair, puts her bag down and ducks her head between her arms which were supported by her table.

Gray, not leaving the stare on the blonde watch her every move. _Is something wrong? _He thought. He decided to approach her.

"Hey" he greeted, sitting down next to the blonde. Lucy lifts her head and looks who greeted her. She hadn't had enough sleep last night for some reasons that even she; doesn't know. "What's up?" Gray added. Lucy seated properly.

"Nothing, just…just didn't had enough sleep *yawn*" she yawns and looks at Gray and smile.

Gray noticed it. There's something wrong in that smile and she seem tired too. _What is it? Why is she hiding things to me now_? Gray thought. He knows Lucy, and when Lucy acts like this, he knows that it's a serious thing. But, he won't force her. He will wait and let her tell him what is bothering her.

Gray's train of thought was cut when the teacher enter the room, the pink hair following after. _That_ _guy, he comes in like his a teacher too. Well not that I care._ He thought.

"Settle down people." the teacher said and fix her stuff in her table. Gray walks to his chair and seated. Glancing one more time to Lucy before focusing his gaze in front. _What is it? Maybe it's just my imagination. _He thought though he's not really contented so he leans on his side and touches the blonde's forehead, startling her. Lucy looks at him with wide eyes. Natsu just looks at them. _He's touching her again, this stripper._ He thought.

"As I thought, Sh*t Lucy, your burning!" he said but not that loud, worry evident on his features. It was just he three of them that heard what Gray had said.

"Now class I would like you to meet your new classmate; come in." Ms. Aquarius said as everybody—except the three—looks to the door.

Juvia Lockser, a simple girl in view- white skin, blue hair—she's a shy type and likes to speak with the third point of view. Why is that? I don't know. Anyway, she silently enters the room. Okay _expect the stares Juvia._ She thought.

She stands in front of the class. "Good morning, Juvia Lockser is my name. Take care of Juvia." She said bowing.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hello!"

"Hope we could get along!"

Her classmates replied to her greeting. She smiles and looks at them. Then suddenly her eyes widened!—

Gray raises his hands! "MS.! Lucy has fever, I'll take her to the clinic!" he said, every eyes turns to him. Everyone is silent. The teacher nodded and Gray stood up, helping Lucy too. The blonde is just silent, seems like she's not herself—well she's sick though—and just let Gray escort her in the clinic. They exited the room silently.

Juvia followed the two close teens walk outside the room.

_L-Love rival! That girl is Juvia's love rival! _She thought.

"You may seat in there Juvia." Ms. Aquarius said pointing the seat in the right side of the room; popping her bubble of thought. The blue haired girl emotionlessly walks to her said seat mumbling of some sorts, forgetting her mission for the mean time.

On the other hand, our pink headed guy just seated there with a face that can't be read. He was pissed and irritated. Why hadn't he notice? Oh yeah, he's late. _Man!_ He thought. And because of this he suddenly disappears with a blink of an eye. No one notice, well except for a certain blue haired girl with fast reflexes.

"Is she alright nurse?" Gray asks the nurse as he enters the curtain that is covering Lucy's bed.

"She seems tired and the fever is not helping her. We should leave her for a while to sleep and regain her strength." Gray nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be back at break." He said as he looks at the sleeping blonde on the infirmary bed.

"Okay." Then he went to his class. The nurse closes the curtains of Lucy so that she won't be disturbed in her sleep. As she closes it though there came Natsu. (A/N: nice timing! XD)

He looks at Lucy. Yeah, something seems to be odd in her. _She looks pale though paler when a person has a fever._ He came closer to her. She scrunches her face. _She looks in pain. What should I do? _Lucy had some small beads of sweat on her forehead. Natsu can't take it anymore. He don't want to see his beloved to be in pain—yeah, he already admitted it to himself, he fell in love with the blonde haired girl name Lucy—specially when she's making that hurt face. He knows that he's not allowed to do it, but it's the only way to help her from this sickness. He moves closer to her his head going to her neck. He then bit her…Natsu know what he is doing, he is helping her take off all her illness and that is by doing this; biting her. At the same time, this is also the proof of her being his mate. This'll prove that she is his and he is hers no matter what happens.

.

Lucy is having a dream. No, she is having a memory, a very sad memory.

"_Dad!" she cried out seeing the lifeless body of her father. Even though he didn't treat her good since her mother passed away. He is still her father. She runs to his side and cradle him crying her heart out. She already lost her mom, now even her dad. "Who did this to you?" she cried. "Papa!" she shouted. "Pap-"_

Lucy jerks, she felt something. Something is sucking her neck, then it stop. She opens her eyes slowly, blinded in the light for a second. She blinks and then saw pink in front of her and the face of Natsu.

"N-Natsu." she whispered. She then felt the tingling sensation, she reach her hand to touch her neck. Her eyes widen as she looks at him. "Y-Yo-You're a …vampire?"

.

**Waahh! We're approaching the climax of this story! Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed! For the one's who guessed that Natsu is a vampire…YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! XD wahaha! Review who you are and I'll give you free virtual cookies…and …. XD! **

**Thank you again! Wait for the next chappo ne? XD**

**.**

**~jyaeshika is off. Aye~**


End file.
